Decimated Hearts
by Chimichanga
Summary: Later on SessSan In the beggining Sesshomaru helps The inu-gumi fight Naraku but is this really true


**Prologue**

**xxx**

"Kaze No Kizu!" Inuyasha cried as he releashed Tetsusaiga's special move onto the evil hanyou Naraku, But Inuyasha knew it was pointless Naraku would just regenerate after each blow he took.

"Inuyasha how weak you are you could never take me down in a million years. " Naraku teased he had only needed two more pieces of the Shikon No Tama then we would wish to be immortal  
he would kill every human in the world not one human would survive.

Inuyasha threw his Tetsusaiga at Naraku trying to attack the tentacle with the Shikon No Tama possessed in it but unfortunately Naraku used another tentacle to block it.

Naraku slashed at Inuyasha making him bleed, but for a hanyou Inuyasha was very strong he would not lose to another hanyou he had pride.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha struck his claws at Naraku and decimated a few of Naraku's tentacles, but when the tentacles fell apart an angry swarm of Saimyosho (SP?) took place for the tentacles  
Now Inuyasha would have to attack the poisonous wasps and Naraku's tentacles.

Naraku was tired of playing around he struck Inuyasha and Inuyasha went flying but when he fell to the floor the Tetsusaiga was next to him he took a frim grip on Tetsusaiga and stood up.

Inuyasha charged at the filthy hanyou and gave the hanyou a blow of Kaze No Kizu again. More of naraku's tentacles got decimated and this time Inuyasha would not back down. He flung himself onto  
Naraku's tentacle that possessed the Shikon No Tama and stabbed it with the last of his remaining strength.

The Shikon No Tama popped out of the Tentacle, "Yes I did it!"

"This cant be! I dont need the Shikon No Tama to killthe likes you Inuyasha you are weak taking a human for a mate like your father, your father was a fool like you the only reason he died was because  
of you and your filthy human mother."

"If you could beat a hanyou like me why did you have to send puppets to fight my company and me?" Inuyasha knew it Naraku was bluffing, there was no possible way that he could beat him could there.

"Naraku your too scared you couldn't even beat Sango! Thats why you use her brother against her isnt it and you always get people when they're off guard that proves what a wuss you are!" Inuyasha fought  
back with many objections.

Naraku frowned at that remark, "Hmph, Inuyasha you should put your fight where your mouth is!" Naraku's frown turned into a grin when he saw Sesshomaru appear from the shadows charging at Inuyasha  
or so it seemed.

"I will show you no mercy Naraku! KAZE NO KIZU!" As Tetsusaiga hit the floor the ground shook and the floor started cracking a blast of wind energy attacked Naraku dead on.

"Hmph you think that could hurt me? What a pity if thats all you have. You could never match up to the likes of me no one can!" Naraku paled when he saw Sesshomaru leap over Inuyasha and saw him drawing his Tokijin from its sheath.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha wondered why on hell Sesshomaru would be here he had no grudge against Naraku did he?

"Die you pitiful half demon as you know a full demon is stronger in all stats! Die you filthy HANYOU!" Sesshomaru brought Tokijin over his head and released a wave of energy decimating more tentacles than Inuyasha did. Sesshomaru turned to see his hanyou brother glaring at him.

Sesshomaru fought back with a death glare of his own. "Inuyasha I'm not here to fight a weakling like you I have come to do somethings of my own." Inuyasha felt relieved when he saw his brother put away his Tokijin back in its sheath.

"Well what the hell are they Sesshomaru? I have nothing you want except Tetsusaiga but you know you cant use it!" Inuyasha wondered what in all hells could his brother be looking for.

Sesshomaru walked up to the Shikon No Tama and picked it up with his two fingers. "I'll be taking this.." Sesshomaru stated wrapping the Shikon No Tama in his white haori.

"You cant take that! We worked hard for that little thing! Me and my company." Inuyasha immediatley drew his Tetsusaiga out pointed it at Sesshomaru. "You'll regret it if you take that Sesshomaru!"

"How will I regret it you fool! You can not do anything to me you are too weak. You'll never have my type of stamina!" Sesshomaru faced around so that his back faced Inuyasha.

"Oh-And one more thing little brother I dont see your company anywhere could it be that they were slayed? And If you want the Shikon No Tama back...Meet me here 5 days from now." Sesshomaru  
walked out of sight he disappeared into the shadows.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled she appeared to be in a worn out shape a part of her shirt was torn. "Hey Sango Miroku! Inuyasha is over here!" Kagome cried out making sure her friends heard her.

Inuyasha exchanged a glance at Sango and Miroku, Sango had an angry expression not a sad one, and Miroku had a red handprint on his face.

"So Inuyasha...Um wheres the Shikon No Tama I cant sense any Shikon jewels around here. " Kagome asked she stood up from where she was sitting and went to sit by Inuyasha.

"Well where is it? oh and did you slay Naraku?" Kagome asked again she was so curious to find out where the Shikon No Tama went.

"We slayed Naraku but the-" Inuyasha was cut off by Kagome and her questions. She was the one in the group who was furious she had been looking for shards practically the whole 5 years and Inuyasha had to lose it. That was too much to hear.

"WE? Who's we, Me Miroku Sango were back there fighting off a huge demon while you defeated Naraku but lost a jewel your pathetic!" Kagome screamed not really meaning what she said.

"Sesshomaru took it..." Inuyasha answered. "What!" Everyone replied in unison ( except Inuyasha ) He says I have to meet him here 5 days from now to have a bargain. or a bribe i think.

"Well I'm sorry I screamed at you I didnt know it was Sesshomaru I knew you couldn't possibly face him right after you fought Naraku..." Kagome felt ashamed of herself.

"Its alright Kagome besides you didn't know it was Sesshomaru." Inuyasha tried standing up but the wounds from the fight with Naraku were too painful and he had to sit down again.

"Anyways first we have to exchange your band aids first." Sango replied making sure that her friend was not hurt.

"Thanks but I dont fell comfortable with band aids on." Inuyasha answered declining the offer.

**xxx**

**preview on next chapter**

Inuyasha is going to meet up with Sessh and have a chat but when they find two girls eavesdropping they arent too happy. And Sesshomaru has something thats a shock for everyone.

See you Soon!

**xxx**

**A/N:**

I want some reviews and I hopes all you people have a nice and safe Easter break have fun now dont get in trouble

**please review **

**xxx**

**TTFN!**


End file.
